plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC
Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is the boss of Frostbite Caves appearing in Frostbite Caves - Day 30 and possibly Modern Day - Day 34 in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It takes up space in the two columns and three lanes farthest to the right. It uses its trunk to shoot blasts of ice into the lane in front of it (also kills a plant that was planted on that tile). Once these ice chunks are broken, they release zombies from them. It may also launch ice shards at plants, similar to other Zombots' missile attacks. It can only be damaged if the massive block of ice surrounding it is broken, in which the Tuskmaster will be stunned for a while before forming a new block of ice around it. Unlike the other Zombots, this one does not move, and stays in one place the entire time, because it appears to be built into the ground, which is shown when beaten. In Arena, defeating the Tuskmaster 10,000 BC will award 10000 points, increasing by 10000 points each time the Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is defeated. Higher leagues will increase a multiplier for points scored, with a maximum of 5x in Jade league. Almanac entry Attacks The Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC randomly performs one of the actions: *It will create one column of ice blocks that absorb 600 damage each. If all of the tiles of the nearest lane are fully covered in ice blocks, it will fill the next closest lane. This also kills plants that are planted on those tiles. When broken, it will release random zombies, which are as follows: **'Frostbite Caves - Day 30', Frostbite Caves - Ultimate Challenge and Arena **'Boss Rush event' *It will fire ice blocks that will destroy selected plants. *It will blow frozen winds, up to two lanes, that will freeze your plants. *The Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC resides in a 3x3 ice cube that absorbs 1750 normal damage shots before breaking, revealing a stunned Zombot. During these few seconds, the plants can attack the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. Afterwards, the Tuskmaster quickly refreezes another large ice cube around itself as well as a fresh first lane of ice blocks. Strategies :See Frostbite Caves - Day 30 and Modern Day - Day 34. Audio Gallery Screenshot 2015-02-20-17-34-09.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-04-24-18-52-31.png|Almanac entry part 2 Almanc Icon.png|Almanac icon Zombot_Tuskmaster_10,000_BC_HD.png|HD Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Screenshot_2015-02-20-19-50-11.png|Zombot creating ice blocks File:Screenshot 2015-02-25-17-02-46.png|A fully extended trunk TuskmasterCaveZombie.jpeg|Cave Zombie from ice block Screenshot_2015-02-20-19-52-49.png|Yeti Imp from ice block Screenshot_2015-02-20-20-05-21.png|Ice Weasel from ice block Screenshot 2015-02-20-18-54-37.png|Defeated. Note that a Cave and a Blockhead Zombie's still walking Zombot Tuskmaster Ad.jpg|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in an advertisement for coins ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets TuskmasterontheGround.PNG|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC without his ice blocks (glitch) Stalled Tuskmaster 1.jpg|A stalled Zombot Tuskmatser 10,000 BC (only happens in Modern Day - Day 34). Note the shield of ice Stalled Tuskmaster 2.jpg|A stalled Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Frostbite2concept.jpg|Concept art of Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, along with other Frostbite Caves zombies Screen Shot 2017-06-07 at 2.12.50 PM.png|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in the trailer of Frostbite Caves Part 2 Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in Arena.PNG|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in Arena Pyre Vine's Searing Season - Pyre Vine's BOSS FIGHT Tournament.PNG|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in an advertisement for Pyre Vine's BOSS FIGHT Tournament in Arena Hd_Zombot_Tuskmaster_10000_BC.png|Unmasked Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Chinese version Flame and Ice Crytals Event Promo.png|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in an advertisement for the 1.8.2 update, along with Zombot War Wagon, Firebloom Queen, and Match Flower Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in Snow Level Icon.png Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Defeat ZomBoss Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC - Frostbite Caves Day 30 (Ep.198)|By Trivia *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Zombot Sharktronic Sub and Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur are the only Zombots in the first two games to completely encase Dr. Zomboss. *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, along with the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur, are the only Zombots that are based on an extinct animal. *There is a glitch when facing in Modern day that zombies can still attack even after defeated. *Though the Zombot is stationary, its Almanac entry says that it has "Hungry" speed. However, it may just refer to the speed of its attacks. *It is the first Zombot that cannot move, the second being the Zombot Multi-stage Masher. Instead, it uses its trunk to attack plants. *Its eyes are different from the other Zombots, as its eyes are a very light shade of yellow and the pupils are brown and has a ring around it. **Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Zombot Dark Dragon, Zombot Sharktronic Sub, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur and the original Zombot are also the only Zombots with two eyes. *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Disco-tron 3000, Zombot 1000, and 8-Bit Zombie are the only zombies that have numbers in their names. *It has the longest name out of any Zombots. *It is currently the only zombie that has a comma in its name. *Although ice blocks made by Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC are completely different from other ice blocks, the player can still melt them using Hot Potato. **However, the larger block around the Zombot itself cannot be melted by the Hot Potato. *It was originally named "Zombot Mastodon-o-tron." **This makes it the second Zombot which had its name changed during development, with the first being the Zombot Tomorrow-tron. *The body of Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Zombot Dark Dragon, Zombot Sharktronic Sub and Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur cannot be seen. Coincidentally, they are based on animals. *It is the first Zombot that does not summon Gargantuars, the second being Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (unless if you count Arena). **Alongside, it is the only Zombot not to summon Conehead Zombies or Buckethead Zombies, unless if you count the Chinese version's Boss Rush event. ***However, it can summon Sloth Gargantuars in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], but only in the Boss Rush event. *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is the only Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which has more than three abilities. *So far, this is the only Zombot without a lane clearing attack. This is replaced with its freezing trunk blow. *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is the only boss that does not release zombies with Plant Food. *It is the only Zombot that does not directly summon zombies. *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC can only be stunned by breaking the ice that protects it. Also, it is stunned for a longer time than others. *In its namesake, 10,000 BC refers to the era of caveman. *If the player does not plant at all, the Zombot will keep doing its attacks, including creating more ice block columns until the ice reaches the far left side of the lawn, in which it will stop creating ice until the blocks are destroyed. *In the Chinese version, the player can freely plant on the ice blocks created. *The Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC can be stalled by Stallia if it is placed right in front of it. **This makes it, the Zombot Sphinx-inator, and the original Zombot the only Zombots that can be stunned in a situation outside of special circumstances like Plant Food abilities. *If a zombie is released from an ice block after Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is defeated, the zombie will not die but instead continue to attack. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Frostbite Caves - Day 30 *Modern Day - Day 34 *Zombots *Frostbite Caves ru:Зомбот-бивнемастер 10000 г. до н.э. fr:Zombot à Défenses 10 000 av. J.C Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Bosses Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Environment modifiers Category:Zombots